


Dream Walker

by Snarry5evr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dream Travel, First Kiss, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to escape his nightmares, Nico uses dream travel to see what "normal" dreams looks like. He ends up stumbling into Will's dreams and learns a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Walker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bailci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailci/gifts).



> Hope this meets with your approval. :)
> 
> Based on [This prompt](http://bailci.tumblr.com/post/146571590480/its-been-a-long-time-since-i-read-the-pjo-books)

Nico blinked in the bright sunshine and immediately found himself falling onto a plush white couch. The thought to push himself up and get the Tartarus out of there was brief before it occurred to him where he might be. He looked around and took in the sight of the circle of trees and the small babbling brook ambling through the dappled clearing. A small doe appeared beside the stream and dipped its muzzle into the cool water. Birds whistled from nearby branches. Nico rolled his eyes. It was just too sickeningly sweet.

"Don't look at it like that. No one invited you here."

Nico turned at the voice, not surprised to see the stocky blonde boy resting on a pile of fluffy? grass. "Really, Clovis? Are we in some sort of Disney movie? Should I expect a princess to come prancing through the woods followed by a trail of rabbits and squirrels?"

Lazy eyes twinkled. "I rather thought you'd be expecting a knight in shining armor, Nico. Or maybe a prince, ready to slay your dragons for you."

Nico fought the rising blush and rolled his eyes. "I can slay my own dragons, thank you very much. And Drakons. And empousi."

Clovis snickered. "I don't believe your doctor has released you back to duty yet. I rather think he wishes to keep you to himself."

Nico wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment. "Do you mind if I move on? I'm experimenting."

Curiosity flashed in Clovis' eyes. "Oh?"

Nico shrugged. "I was talking to Hazel about my nightmares and she mentioned something called lucid dreaming."

"Ah. The ability to control ones dreams while still sleeping. That is not dream travel, Nico," Clovis pointed out not-so-helpfully.

"I know that. But I thought I could, I don't know, see what real dreams are like. I barely remember dreams not plagued by nightmares or visions."

He hated the look of pity and understanding in the blonde's eyes. "So you are doing a sort of mental poll of campers?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

Clovis nodded. "Need a push? I don't feel like leaving my little glen. It's almost perfect."

Nico snorted. "Are you playing the part of sleeping beauty then? And who will come to kiss you awake?"

Clovis yawned and Nico was glad he was already asleep. "Hopefully no one. Don't spend all night traveling. Try to get some actual sleep."

And with a flick of Clovis' wrist Nico felt himself sliding from the couch. He landed on the beach, moonlight reflecting off the dark water as gentle waves lapped against the glistening sand. Suddenly a loud explosion ripped through the peaceful atmosphere and sand was flying all around, raining over Nico. A loud Whoop exploded behind him and Nico turned to see Clarisse and several other Ares kids high-fiving and patting the brunette on the back. Nico rolled his eyes and slipped into the darkness at the edge of Clarisse's dream. It took Nico a minute to get his bearings. People were bustling all around him, making their way through the crowds to a central focus point. He looked up to see a familiar tall, black haired girl smiling down at the throng.

"Ms. Tanaka, can I have your autograph?" a faceless woman screamed.

"We love you, Drew," several screaming teenage girls yelled in unison.

Nico rolled his eyes and moved on. He was standing on a playground, the old fashioned wood and metal swingsets he recalled from his youth gone, replaced by plastic tubes and metal ropes. He heard gentle laughter and turned to find a familiar dark haired girl sitting in a swing, her legs kicking back and forth as she swung, her head thrown back as she laughed at the blonde boy next to her.

"It's almost like flying," She told him.

Jason pouted. "If you want to go flying, Pipes, you just have to say the word."

Piper shook her head. "Nope. I haven't been on a playground in ages, Jace."

Nico backed out of the dream/memory and found himself in a familiar room. Once again bright sunlight filtered around him.

"Close the curtains," he heard his own voice demand.

A soft chuckle and Nico's heart thumped as Will Solace stepped from around a curtain. "Not doing, Death boy."

DreamNico growled. "Aren't my three days up yet?"

Nico gasped as he remembered this day from almost a month ago. He held his breath, as he waited for the words he knew were coming.

"It would have been, Lord of all Things Dead and Dark, if you hadn't snuck out last night and had a relapse."

Nico mouthed his reply as DreamNico spoke. "How did you find out about that?"

DreamWill smirked. "I have my ways, Sunshine." DreamWill sat down on his stool and they were suddenly outside as DreamWill pulled a sandwich from a picnic hamper. He held it out to DreamNico. DreamNico grumbled as he took the proffered food and sipped at the Gatorade Will had taken to carrying around with him. Nico watched, confused. They had gone on a picnic last week but this was different, this wasn’t a dream/memory like the infirmary or Piper's dream/memory of the park. DreamWill reached out and pushed a strand of DreamNico's hair out of his face.

"You should wear your hair pulled back. It hides your face."

"I like my face hidden," DreamNico grumbled as he bit into his sandwich.

DreamWill chuckled. "I like your face."

Even DreamNico blushed furiously at his words. "Will." But it hadn't been DreamNico's voice and before Nico could figure out what was going on he was pushed from the dream and found himself in his own bed. Someone must have woken Will. Nico pulled himself from bed and went to get dressed. Fifteen minutes later he was running a brush through his dark hair and eyed himself in the mirror. A strand of hair had fallen over his eye and Nico pushed it back in frustration, pausing as he remembered DreamWill's words. Nico shook his head and went to join Jason for breakfast.

 

Over the next few months, Nico learned more than he wanted to about his fellow campers. Perhaps he should have stopped intentionally traveling to their dreams but it became a sort of habit, often followed by a chat with Clovis about the obsessive behaviors of their fellow demigods. Clarisse often dreamed about blowing things up or attacking someone, big surprise. Drew's dreams revolved around her own greatness. Harley from Hephaestus cabin had discovered something called Transformers and was busy detailing out a schematic that, in Nico's limited opinion, just might work if the boy could remember it when he woke up. Little Lacy from Aphrodite had crushed on almost everyone at camp from Percy (Nico was glad to know he wasn't the only one the son of Poseidon had effected) to Will's sister Kayla. Someone at camp was obsessing over a time traveling doctor but Nico hadn't figured out who kept dreaming about a blue phone booth. ( _That's called a Tardis, Nico. And it's alternate dimension travel, not time travel_ , Clovis corrected) There were odd dreams that made no sense, dreams of a- personal nature that Nico quickly traveled out of, and the occasional nightmare that Nico never hung around for. But always, every night, as if it were his own obsession, he slipped into Will's dreams. Will had the occasional dream about his Apollo siblings, his mortal family (Will's mom was so sweet and lovely if the dreams were any indication), some medical puzzle that was on his mind and his own share of nonsensical surrealism. But mostly he dreamed of Nico. Dream/memories mostly that often branched off to near dream/memories where small things were changed. Bits of conversation that didn't actually happen, just the two of them when there had actually been a group of them, and touching. Always touching. Small touches, lingering touches that Nico had begun to envy himself of. And he'd begun to watch Will, really watch him when they were awake. He'd caught soft smiles and an occasional odd look in the blonde's eyes, and the way he would almost reach out to touch Nico. And Nico wanted it, wanted those touches DreamWill so easily bestowed on DreamNico. Wanted the feel of Will's soft hands brushing his hair out of his eyes, giving his upper arm a reassuring squeeze, or pressing against the small of his back as they walked together. So Nico reached out and touched Will.

  
Nico had finally convinced Will to convince Chiron to let Nico sit with other campers instead of being relegated to his own solitary table (It only took a few skeletons and a doctor's note) and was making his way over to the Apollo table when Lacy intercepted him. She beamed up at Nico, "I heard Chiron is letting you move tables. Wanna come sit with us?"

Nico gulped and his eyes frantically searched for an escape. Unfortunately, lately Lacy's dreams had been centered around him. He caught sight of a familiar yellow shirt and reached out, yanking Will to his side. Nico smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Lacy. But it's on doctor's orders and I have to stay under doctor supervision while he monitors me. Right, Will?"

Nico flattened his palm against the small of Will's back and he thought he heard a small gasp before Will spoke. "Um, yes. Nico has to sit with us so I can check him out. I mean, monitor his progress. Come on, Prince of the Underworld. Time to eat."

Nico rolled his eyes and followed Will to the Apollo table and waited for Will to sit down before placing a hand on Will's shoulder and lowering himself to the bench. Later, he used Will as leverage again when he stood from the bench, and again at the bonfire as he lowered himself onto a log. Will smiled up at him and handed him a s'more once Nico was settled. Nico took a bite of the gooey mess just as a gust of wind blew his hair into his face. Will laughed and reached over to move the hair from Nico's face. Nico's heart lurched and the skeletal butterflies decided to have a party with the s'more now in his stomach.

"You should wear your hair pulled back so it's not in your face."

Nico just shrugged and finished off the s'more.

 

It was as if by allowing Will that simple concession it opened up a flood gate. AwakeWill touched him more than DreamWill had ever touched DreamNico. Will was constantly moving Nico's hair from his face (he'd never wear it pulled back now), always squeezing Nico's arm reassuringly or with encouragement, palm pressed against Nico's back as Will led him to eat or the infirmary or the lake for a quick dip. Nico relished every time those strong fingers pressed against him, warming him from their touch out. Gods he was pathetic. But he didn't stop it. Didn't stop Will when he began using Nico as his own personal shelf, resting his elbow on Nico's shoulder, his unruly curls brushing Nico's cheek when Will rested his head on Nico's shoulder after a long day. And the dreams didn't change, which left Nico feeling a little smug and wanting to smirk at DreamHim and say "Hah! He touches ME more" but then he just felt ridiculous. Like, seriously, who gets jealous of themselves? Gods he was such a child of Aphrodite.

But there was a warmth to Will's dreams. Like being wrapped in the biggest, softest, cuddliest blanket. It reminded Nico of when Will's hair brushed against his skin, soft with a familiar smell that Nico would forevermore associate with sunshine. And the feeling of contentment permeated the sun-filled dreams to the point that sometimes Nico forgot to pay attention to the dream and just basked in the warmth and comfort. He wondered if this is what being in Will's arms would be like and quickly banished the thought. Will would never see him as more than a friend and Nico was doomed to a life of unrequited crushes. Except Will was so much more than a crush. So much more than Percy had ever been. Nico knew inherently that he would never get over Will. Will- soft, smiling, _golden_ Will would always hold his heart. He shouldn't. Someone with so much light in their soul should never have to bother with Nico's darkness. Should never have to bear the burden of Nico's anguish. Except, well, it wasn't so much as _anguish_ as the remains of years-deep self-loathing that had somehow began to heal. _Friends,_ Reyna had said. _Friends and the_ _realization that you belong somewhere, Nico._ And maybe taking his own advice to Hazel had started the healing process. Taking the time to get to know the other campers, realizing it wasn't _him_ they feared so much as the anger he had radiated. Learning through their dreams that he was seen as an equal to Percy and Jason, maybe just a bit more because he was still around to remind them of his powers. Seeing himself through the dreams of others, not just Will's, Nico began to see himself in a new light. People _liked_ him. People admired him. Younger campers looked up to him. And Will still dreamed of him. It was all so confusing. Which is why when Jason came back after a month of travel and offered to spar, Nico took him up on the offer. Gladly.

 

For the world outside the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood it was cold, blustery, a day for curling up in front of the fire with a good book, or a phone with a good Wifi connection. For those demigods that had homes to go to, school was in, which meant homework, decent Wifi connection or not. But for the ones tucked safely this side of a large, over-protective (sleeping) dragon the day was perfect to gather around the training arena and watch (at a safe distance) two of the Big Three children spar. The ground was littered with bones from where Nico had summoned a (small) army and Jason's (small) tornadoes had obliterated them. A lone hand still attached to a bony arm had dragged itself across the arena floor and attached itself to Jason's ankle. He attempted to kick it off as he flew over the crack snaking along the arena floor. Nico whirled around and his sword connected with Jason's gladius, gold and black sparking off each other.

"You know, Neeks, if Percy were here we could really have some fun," Jason said as he twisted under their clashing swords, pulling his weapon free.

Nico shrugged and jumped out of range of Jason's swing as a stalagmite rose between them and a bony foot kicked out at Jason. "We could really have some fun if we didn't have to hold back."

Jason gave A Look and frowned. "We have to think of the safety of the children, Nico. Besides, I don't think your boyfriend would like it too much if you inundated him with patients," Jason smirked.

"Shut your mouth, Grace," Nico snarled as he fought not to automatically seek the blonde out.

Jason laughed, "Don't worry, Neeks. He's watching you like a hawk."

Nico felt his cheeks heat up. "He's not my boyfriend." Another Stalagmite shot up and Jason jumped over it.

Concern crossed the blonde's eyes and he bit at his lip, teeth worrying at the small scar as his sword clanged against Nico's. "But you like him. I'm not wrong about that."

Nico sighed as he finally found enough whole bones to form a full skeleton. "No. You aren't wrong. I just don't know how he feels about me."

"Well obviously he likes you or he wouldn't put up with your emo-ness." The skeleton got ten feet from Jason before a gust of wind knocked it down.

Nico scowled. "We're friends. Friends put up with _emo-ness_ and egos, apparently."

Jason beamed at Nico. "Aww, Neeks. Are you saying we're friends?"

"No," Nico said as a pile of bones rose behind Jason and used the force of the wind to knock against Jason's head causing him to stumble forward. Nico used the distraction to swing his sword up and knock the gladius from Jason's hand at the same time a whirlwind swirled Nico into a dizzying stumble and his own sword was pulled from his hand.

"Draw," Jason called as he crossed over to pick his sword up.

"You clearly lost your sword before I did, Grace," Nico said as he struggled to push the hair from his face as the wind continued to send soft gusts at his back. "And call these air blasts off."

Jason laughed and tossed Nico's sword at him, which he missed as a gust of wind caused his hair to cover his eyes.

"Grace," Nico yelled after the disappearing blond. He growled in frustration and looked up into the now nearly empty stands to see Will, Kayla, Lacy and Mitchell standing in a small group. He almost walked away but Will's sky blue eyes landed on him and Nico was caught. He made his way over to the small group grabbing his sword as he passed it, the wind still at his back.

"Nico," Lacy sighed, "you were wonderful."

Will gave her an odd look and turned to Nico, frown on his face as he held out a bottle of Gatorade. "Drink."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I barely did any 'underworld-y' stuff, Solace."

"You did enough. Drink that and go take a nap before dinner."

Nico sighed in frustration and grabbed the bottle from Will. He twisted the cap off and tried to take a sip but his hair kept whipping around to get caught in his mouth. He growled. "Obviously I won and this is payback."

Will sighed. "I told you to pull your hair back." He grabbed Nico's shoulders and turned him around. "Mitchell, you got an extra hair tie?" Mitchell nodded and pulled a band from his wrist and handed it to Will. Nico could hardly breath as Will's fingers ran through his hair, gathering the strands back and smoothing it out before wrapping the tie around it.

"I never knew you could do hair, Will," Kayla teased.

Will's huff of laughter ghosted across Nico's neck, sending shivers down his spine. "Lou Ellen thinks that since I'm gay I should know how to do hair." He patted Nico's shoulder in an all-done fashion, his fingers lingering as he spoke. "Next she'll have me doing her make-up."

"You can do Nico," Lacy squealed.

Nico spun around to stare at the girl in horror.

"What?" Will squawked.

The daughter of Aphrodite beamed at them. "Nico's make-up. A bit of eye liner would really bring out his eyes." She gasped in delight. "Oh let us, Nico. Please."

He stared at her in horror. "No. I think I'd better go lay down. Doctor's orders."

He heard Will's soft chuckle as he sped off.

 

"Will." Nico grabbed Will's wrist as he caught up to him on the way to the dining pavilion that evening.

Will turned startling blue eyes on Nico and ran an assessing gaze over him. He lifted his free hand and tilted Nico's chin up, turning Nico's head left and right. "How are you feeling?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. I took a nap." Nico winced as a gust of air blew his hair wild. "I'd be better if Jason turned this stupid wind off."

Will ran a thumb under Nico's eye, sending shivers down Nico's spine. "Well, they aren't as dark as they were earlier. Still a bit purple but that's normal for you." Done with his assessment, Will's blue gaze focused on Nico. "Did you need something, Nico?"

Nico swallowed, trying to moisten his mouth so he could speak. "I, uh, wanted to let you know I was going to eat with Jason tonight."

Will's hand dropped and his blue eyes dimmed. "Oh."

"Just because, you know, he doesn't have permission to eat at a different table."

Will nodded, his eyes darting around them. "Right. And you do. Have permission. Yeah. You don't always have to eat with m- us. If you wanted to eat at a different table, it'd be fine."

Nico jerked on Will's arm, drawing the blue eyes back to him. "I just don't want him to get too lonely." Nico gave a tentative smile. "Join you for the bonfire?"

Will's bright smile spread across his lips. "Yeah. Absolutely. I have to help Austin with the sing along. Save me a seat?"

Nico squeezed Will's wrist. "Course." He gave a quick smile. "Walk with me to the pavilion?"

Will beamed. "I think I can manage that."

Nico rolled his eyes and pulled Will along to the pavilion. It wasn't until Jason aimed a significant look at Nico's hand that he remembered to let go of Will.

 

Drew apparently now owned a successful boutique where millions of people lined up daily for her product and advice. Nico rolled his eyes and slipped into the edge of her dream. Cecil had pissed Clarisse off again and her dreams were filled with revenge plans. Nico made a note to avoid those cabins in the near future. There was another blue box and Nico huffed as he was pulled into it. He landed on a green couch in an atrociously orange room. He looked around in disgust.

"What in Cupid's mis-aimed arrow is this?"

"This," Clovis beamed from his own green couch, "is my aesthetically inspiring sanctuary."

"Inspiring what?" Nico demanded. "The burning desire to wake yourself from this nightmare?"

Clovis pouted. "Nico di Angelo, you are a spoilsport."

"I'm wishing I was back in the blue phone booth."

"It's a Tardis." Clovis waved his hand. "That's not why I pulled you here."

Nico recoiled in horror. "You mean you intentionally sucked me into this appalling monstrosity that only Narcissus could love for the simple reason it would only make hm look better?"

Clovis scowled. "I heard you bested Grace today."

"Yes and was tossed around by wind the rest of the day for it."

Clovis laughed. "I noticed Lacy from Aphrodite has developed a little crush on a certain son of Hades."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I am not having this discussion with you, Clovis. Have you seen Harley's latest designs for the lava wall?"

Clovis shivered in horror. "Something I will gladly sleep through."

"You would gladly sleep through anything, Clovis."

Clovis smiled mischievously. "I would wake up to see you and Will go on a date."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Then you'll be sleeping forever."

Clovis' brows furrowed. "You don't think it'll happen?"

"Will and I are just friends."

Clovis closed his eyes for a long second. "Oh, Nico." Nico thought he detected a hint of pity in Clovis' tone but Clovis waved his hand and Nico was standing in the training arena.

It was just like it had been this afternoon. He spotted himself standing beside Will and the other three, his dark hair being buffeted about by an invisible wind. DreamWill grabbed DreamNico's shoulders and turned him around and Nico saw what he had missed earlier that day. The wind that Jason had "charmed" to follow Nico around was now behind DreamWill and was blowing his curls around in a wild disarray, giving Nico a glimpse of what Will must look like when he first woke. DreamWill's cheeks were turning red as he gathered DreamNico's hair in his hands, giving Will a sinfully disheveled look. The invisible wind joined the butterflies in Nico's stomach, stealing his breath and making Nico gasp in- oh. So, _that_ was desire. Want. He was closer to DreamWill now, and it was once again just the two of them. The dream/memory had changed to erase the others that had been there that afternoon. Nico watched DreamWill as his fingers slid through DreamNico's hair. DreamWill leaned forward to inhale DreamNico's scent and DreamWill's eyed fluttered closed. DreamWill took a deep breath and twisted the tie in DreamNico's hair before moving his hands to rest on DreamNico's shoulders. They stood like that for several minutes before DreamWill closed his eyes and leaned down to press his nose against DreamNico's neck, inhaling deeply. Nico heard a muffled "Nico" and he felt the sudden urge to rush DreamNico and push him away from His Will. He wanted Will's hands on him, Will whispering _his_ name. DreamWill was moving and Nico saw the blonde's mouth moving against DreamNico's neck. And Nico _wanted_ that. Wanted to know how it would feel to have Will's lips on his neck, his hair brushing against that sensitive part of Nico's nape, Will's hands sliding down his shoulders and over his chest and Nico _hated_ DreamNico in that moment. Nico gasped in shock. Oh gods. oh gods. oh gods. _Oh gods_. This was a _dream_. This was _Will's_ dream. And Will didn't feel _that_ way towards Nico and Will would never speak to him again. He would be too embarrassed to face Nico. NO! Will was bigger than that. Sure he'd be awkward for a few days but Will would get over it, realize it was just one of those weird dreams people sometimes had and everything would be okay. As long as Nico acted normal.

 

Except Will didn't act weird. Not when they met for breakfast or when Will begged Nico to join him in the infirmary _(Jason's here. He can take over your training class this morning. Please, Nico. You haven't been to the infirmary in two days)_ or when they spent two hours sitting on one of the beds rolling bandages and chatting. Will still smiled his golden smile at Nico, still aimed his twinkling blue eyes at Nico, still  _touched_ Nico. Kayla brought them lunch and there was no awkwardness when she joined them for sandwiches and juice. Will didn't object when Nico went to join Jason for dinner, but he wasn't anxious about it like he had been the previous night. That night Nico made a point of not traveling to Will's dreams. Maybe his constant visits had somehow influenced Will's dreams. Had Nico's own feelings somehow leaked into Will's subconscious, manifesting in Will's dreams? He stayed away just in case, for an entire week Nico avoided Will's dream world. Will gave no indication about the turn his dream had taken and Nico wondered if it had faded with his absence. And Nico started having his own dreams. A wind tousled Will, pink-cheeked and bright blue eyes shining down on Nico as the sunlight outlined Will and Nico realized they were laying down outside. Nico could feel the grass beneath him, Will's warm breath ghosting across his lips, strong fingers brushing gently against his cheeks. A whispered _Will_ and the medic smiled down at Nico. Will leaned closer his lips almost touching Nico's when he gasped and pulled back in horror. For a split second Nico wondered if Will was horrified he had almost kissed Nico, then Nico couldn't think as he felt himself falling back. Will's anguished call of "Nico!" followed him down into the darkness that faded into a red light. Nico was once again in the depths of a place he never wanted to be again. He scrambled to his feet and began to run, following the river of fire as steps pounded behind him, calls of "Come back, Child of Hades" echoed after him. Nico gasped for breath as he was engulfed in darkness. "Show me your pain, Child of Hades," said a tear-filled voice. NO! Nico clawed his way through the darkness, his only thought finding his way back to Will. Back to the dream he had been pulled from. Will. Will. Will. The name echoing through his head as he stumbled out of the darkness. He closed his eyes against the onslaught of sunlight and let his heart slow its desperate pounding. He blinked and realized he was in the training arena. He looked around and saw the familiar scene of the wind beating his hair around his head as he tried to drink the Gatorade. He watched as DreamWill once again spun him around and asked for a hair tie. He watched as DreamMitchell handed DreamWill a tie. Nico was once again beside DreamWill as the others faded away. DreamWill leaned forward and inhaled Nico's scent.

"Are you sniffing me, Solace?" DreamNico asked, a note of laughter in his voice.

"I like the way you smell," DreamWill pouted.

"I'm sweaty. I stink."

"You smell like eucalyptus and freshly turned dirt. Like the forest after a rain." Nico was stunned to realize Will knew what his shampoo smelled like. "I like it," DreamWill said as he pulled back and tied the tie around DreamNico's hair. "There. Told you, you looked better with your hair up." DreamWill slid his hands to DreamNico's shoulders in a repeat of the previous altered dream/memory. DreamWill nuzzled against his neck again and muttered his name as his lips moved over DreamNico's neck. Brushing against the nape, nipping at his earlobe. DreamWill's hands once again slid over DreamNico's shoulders and down his chest. His _naked_ chest. DreamNico moaned softly and reached back to grab DreamWill's belt loops, pulling DreamWill against him. DreamNico rubbed his backside against DreamWill and Nico watched in amazed horror as the two DreamThem moved against each other. This... this was _not_ Nico. Nico had never had these thoughts. Had never even considered. He knew he was still a bit naive in the whole dating department, but this. This was beyond daydreaming. This- _THIS_ was pure fantasy material. As if in agreement, DreamWill grabbed DreamNico's hips and twisted him around. Sunlight disappeared as DreamWill pressed DreamNico against the wall of Nico's cabin. Nico felt himself blush. Will had been inside the Hades cabin several times, had he imagined doing _this_ with _him_ here? Was this Will's fantasy?

"Will," DreamNico moaned as DreamWill ran his hands and lips over DreamNico's naked chest. DreamWill pressed his hips against DreamNico and gasped his name. Nico hated this version of himself. Hated seeing Will in any form being so passionate with someone that wasn't him, even if it was a watered down dream version of himself. "Will. Will. Will." DreamNico gasped and moaned against DreamWill.

"Oh gods, Nico. I want you. I love you. Want you forever." Nico gasped at the words spilling from DreamWill's mouth. DreamWill grabbed DreamNico's head, sliding his fingers through the black hair and attacked his mouth, moaning as their lips slid together. "Mine," DreamWill groaned. There was a sharp gasp and Nico was roughly pulled awake. He lay on his bed breathing heavily as he tried to figure out what had just happened. The dream was so much more vivid and detailed than a week ago. Almost as if someone had spent time cultivating it, building on the original event. Could Will possibly like him that way? Nico groaned. He was so confused. And what had been that sharp gasp he'd heard? He went over the dream again in his head and heat filled his cheeks as he realized what it must have been. Nico rolled over to bury his face in his pillow and realized he had his own problem to deal with.

 

Nico watched Will over the next few days. Watched him in a new light. Will didn't push Nico's hair from his eyes so Nico could see better, he pushed the hair back to selfishly run his fingers through the soft strands. Will didn't run his thumb under Nico's shadowed eyes to check for signs of exhaustion, he caressed Nico's cheek with love and drank in the sight of Nico's pale skin. Will didn't rest his head on Nico's shoulder because he was exhausted, he pressed his curls against Nico's neck as he inhaled Nico's scent. Will didn't press his palm against Nico's back to prod him towards the dining pavilion, he staked his claim in a subtle sign that said "mine" (This one made Nico blush when he realized it). Every touch was a silent message that Nico had never understood, until now. And Nico went back to the dreams. They weren't always the Arena dream, sometimes they were at a picnic just enjoying each other's company and Will telling Nico over and over "I love you" or sometimes they were on the dock, feet dangling in the water, holding hands. There was one, a pure fantasy because Nico had never watched Will reading in the shade of a sun dappled tree, had never crossed over to Will and pulled the book from Will's hands and tossed it aside as he dropped down to straddle the blonde. Nico had dropped to his bottom to watch DreamNico take DreamWill's face in his hands and press kisses to the soft pink lips. Watched as DreamNico ran his fingers through soft gold curls and pressed his body against DreamWill's. Hands grasped at black jeans and pushed him over, DreamWill falling on top of DreamNico. Nico's heart fluttered and his blood rushed down his body in anticipation but DreamWill and DreamNico only kissed. Soft, lingering kisses as hands ran over bodies and mouths moved together. It was oddly enticing, watching DreamThem touch and kiss without the purely sexual overtones of the Arena dream. And this, more than any of the others was what Nico wanted, what made his decision for him.

The problem was, Nico was unsure how to broach the topic. How did you tell your best friend you were in love with them? Were you just supposed to walk up and say "Hey, by the way, I like you"? Of course there was always the "Sorry, I've been dream stalking you but I really like you." There was also the cheesy "You're the man of my dreams, let me make yours come true." Nico groaned and tossed his head back against his cabin wall. Well, standing in the shadow of his cabin wasn't getting him anywhere. He pushed himself off the wall and headed towards the infirmary. He was just past the armory when someone called his name and Nico looked up to see Kayla walking towards him.

She smiled brightly. "Hey, Nico. I figured you'd be heading over to see Will now that your class is out."

He made a motion towards the Big House, "I was just going that way."

She gave him a curious look. "He's not in there. It's a slow day so Austin sent him off to rest. Will's in the cabin immersed in some new medical text. I was just going to relieve Austin so he could get to his music class."

Nico suddenly felt a thousand times lighter. As if all the time he had spent around Will had somehow formed a tiny ball of sunshine in his chest. Nico schooled his face and shrugged. "Guess I'll go see if I can get his head out of that book."

"Good luck," she said as if doubting his ability. She continued on to the Big House and Nico turned back towards the cabins. His mind raced as he made his way to the familiar glowing cabin and he had to fight back a smile. It was too perfect. He pushed the door open and slipped inside. Will sat on the bed at the back of the cabin, head bowed over a book, unaware anyone had entered. Nico made his way to the back and toed his sneakers off before sliding onto the bed. Will's head shot up in surprise. His frown pulled up into a wide smile.

"Nico. Are you done with training? I meant to catch you."

"No problem," he waved off Will's concern. "I ran into Kayla."

Will looked around the cabin as if expecting his sister to jump out from behind a bunk. "Did she leave already?"

"Yup. Looks like everyone abandoned you," Nico teased.

Will gave a sly smile. "Not everyone. You're still here."

"Actually," Nico said, pulling his legs onto the bed to cross them, "I came to rescue you from your book." He reached out and snatched the book from Will's hands and carelessly tossed it onto the nearby dresser. Nico saw something flash in Will's eyes and Nico wondered if he was thinking about the dream. Will glanced around nervously, as if he couldn't believe he was actually in this situation. Nico bit back a smile and placed a hand on Will's knee. Will jerked and locked eyes on Nico. "Will, can I tell you something and you promise not to get mad?"

Will rolled his eyes. "As if I could get mad at you, Nico." Nico worried his bottom lip and Will placed a hand over Nico's. "Hey, you can tell me."

Nico took a deep breath and searched for a place to start. "I had a nightmare the other night."

Worry crossed Will's face. "Are you okay? Was it bad? Do you want to-"

"Will!"

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"Thanks. Anyway, it was pretty bad. Like Tartarus bad and I haven't had one of those in a while. And Hazel had been telling me about lucid dreaming so I tried to change the dream but I kinda panicked and all I could think of was you," Nico watched as his thumb drew circles on Will's knee, unable to meet the other boy's eyes as he spoke. "It worked. The dream ended but it, um, kinda pulled me into one of yours." Will's hand jerked off Nico's and Nico looked up to see a pale, wide-eyed, horrified Will. Will watched Nico warily as his Adam's apple bobbed and his pink tongue darted out to moisten his lips followed by white teeth biting down. "I'll admit I was a bit shocked by what I saw. Only because it was unexpected."

Will swallowed "Wh-what did you see?"

Nico let his eyes trail to the book and back to Will before he moved to tuck his knees under him and braced his other hand on Will's other knee. Nico let a slow smile creep across his face as he leaned closer to Will. Will automatically leaned back and Nico crawled forward until he was straddling Will. He reached up to drag his fingers through Will's soft curls and his heart jumped at the feel of the silky strands curling around his fingers. Will whimpered and Nico lowered his his head. "How'm I doing? I think it was-" Nico pressed a quick kiss to Will's plump lips and let out a soft gasp at the feel of Will's soft lips on his.

Will clutched at Nico's hips and pulled him close. "Nico. Nico, don't tease me," Will begged in a hoarse whisper.

Nico fisted his hand in Will's hair and pulled his head back a fraction. "Never." He crashed his lips down to Will's and his breath abandoned him as their lips met and Will licked at Nico's lips. Nico gasped and Will's tongue slipped into his mouth, caressing Nico's tongue. Will's hand found Nico's hair and his other pressed against Nico's back. They kissed until Nico had to pull back, gasping for air as he looked down into Will's shining face. His blue eyes fluttered open and he smiled shyly up at Nico.

"I have another confession," Nico whispered.

"Oh?"

Nico smirked at Will. "I have a crush on my doctor."

Will tried to fight back his smile but lost. "I think that's unethical."

"Only if he has a crush on me, too," Nico said teasingly.

Will pulled Nico closer and pressed his lips to Nico's throat, "Oh, I'm pretty sure that's a safe bet." Will's tongue licked a hot path up Nico's throat and he suckled on Nico's earlobe. Nico moaned at the heat that filled him. "Nico."

"Mmm?"

"Did you see the whole dream?" Nico nodded, unable to speak at the delicious things Will's mouth was doing to his skin. "Then you know what comes next." And before Nico could comprehend Will's words Will had flipped them and Nico was being pressed into the mattress. Oh, gods. That felt good. He was immediately enthralled with the feel of Will's body covering him, pressing him down, wrapping him in a cocoon of warmth and protection. Nico's head lolled to the side, giving Will access to his sensitive neck. Will's hand slid down Nico's body and slid under Nico's shirt. Nico gasped at the feel of Will's hot hand on his body. This wasn't the clinical touch that Nico had experienced during his time in the infirmary, nor was it the playful push and shove as they rough housed in the lake. "This okay?" Will mumbled as his hand slid along Nico's torso. Nico nodded as Will kissed along his jawline. "I just want to touch you. Want to know how you feel. Gods, Nico. You drive me crazy." Will's mouth moved to cover Nico's once more and Nico let his hands slide down Will's body. He wanted to touch Will, wanted to feel Will's skin against his hand but he was afraid to ask. He had used up his courage for the month, possibly for the year. His fingers toyed with the hem of Will's shirt and Will pulled back just enough to mumble against Nico's lips. "It's okay, babe. You can touch me too." Nico let out a silent sigh of relief as his hands slid under Will's shirt and slid along the hard muscles. Will groaned and his hips jerked against Nico's leg and Nico felt Will's arousal. Nico froze and Will pulled back, running a soothing hand through Nico's hair. "It's okay, Neeks. This is all I want right now. Just to know you're mine. To finally be able to kiss you. Everything else can wait. Kay?"

Nico nodded and swallowed. "Will."

Will placed a quick kiss on Nico's forehead. "Yeah."

"I have another confession."

Will smiled playfully. "I'm starting to like these confessions." Will scooted down and crossed his hands over Nico's chest to rest his chin on them. Blue eyes blinked up at Nico. "Kay. I'm ready."

Nico rolled his eyes but still felt the blush spread across his cheeks. "I-" Nico took a deep breath. "It's more than a crush, Will. I love you."

For a split second Nico wondered if he had made a mistake as Will gaped at him before he surged forward and pressed his lips to Nico's, kissing him thoroughly. He finally pulled back and stared down into Nico's eyes. "Nico di Angelo, I am so in love with you."

A weight seemed to lift from Nico and a laugh of pure relief spilled from him. Will smiled down at him. "You have a cute giggle."

Nico scowled. "I do not _giggle_ , Solace."

Will chuckled as he moved to straddle Nico so his weight was off the smaller boy but he was still over Nico. "Sure you do. You giggle and you blush." Will nuzzled his nose against Nico's neck. "It's adorable."

Nico rolled his eyes. "And you're annoying."

Will laughed. "Possibly. But you still love me."

"Against all my good judgement," Nico sighed.

"That's not how you talk to your boyfriend, Nico," Will teasingly admonished him.

"Mmm. Well, I've been antisocial for the better part of four years. Guess I need to work on my people skills."

Blue eyes twinkled down at him. "Oh trust me. We will."

 

 


End file.
